Quand la peur devient désir La douleur, plaisir
by SuperVovo
Summary: Oneshot tellement court que ça vaut même pas le coup de résumé, en plus ça gacherai tout le suspens! Tout ce que je peux dire c'est Angst é Akito X Rin. Voila! bonne lecture.réponses aux réviews actualisées!
1. Default Chapter

**_Quand la peur devient désir et la douleur, plaisir._**

Elle courait éperdument à travers les ténèbres. Elle courait sans même savoir où ses pas la conduisaient, mais peu importait.

Tout était confus dans son esprit, seul son instinct la poussait à continuer sa course folle malgré le vent de glace qui frappait son visage et ses bras nus. Elle n'avait même pas conscience de la plainte lancinante de ses muscles torturés par l'effort.

Elle courait encore et toujours, ne s'éloignant jamais assez. Elle courait comme jamais elle n'avait couru, elle fuyait ce qu'elle avait toujours craint…

Elle fuyait la seule chose qui avait réussit à faire naître en elle un sentiment d'effroi. Bien que l'effroi soit à mille lieux de ce qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant.

Une peur indicible s'était emparée de son corps. Une peur incontrôlable qui avait anéanti sa raison.

L'herbe moelleuse, sous ses fines bottes de cuir, fut bientôt remplacée par un sol rocailleux, sans pour autant la ralentir. C'est à peine si elle perçut le changement, tant son esprit était troublé. Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'elle déboucha sur une pente aiguë qui surplombait un océan de terre noire d'où aucune vie ne s'éveillait jamais. Sa vitesse ne lui permit pas de freiner sa descente. Perdant tout contrôle, elle s'écroula sur la roche tranchante et roula sur plusieurs mètres jusqu'au pieds du dôme.

Elle voulut se relever et courir de nouveau, mais son corps s'y refusa. Elle resta donc étendue, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, les violents battements de son cœur résonnant dans chaque parcelle de son être, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Puis elle le vit. D'abord une silhouette, à peine une ombre. Elle distingua ensuite son corps frêle, elle reconnut sa démarche gracile et assurée, comme celle d'un félin approchant sa proie mortellement blessée, sans défense, à sa merci.

Sans défense, à sa merci, c'est ce qu'elle était, allongée là, trop épuisée pour s'enfuir, attendant simplement que le premier coup ne s'abatte sur elle. La peur qui l'avait si longtemps poussée à s'échapper laissa place à une incommensurable terreur. Tout son être tremblait, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se contrôler. Elle était bien trop faible, son esprit bien trop malmené, pour qu'elle ait la moindre emprise sur elle-même.

Impuissante, elle regarda le visage de neige de son tortionnaire qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas à peine. Et malgré l'effroi qu'il lui inspirait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits séraphiques, sa peau lisse et délicate, ses cheveux d'ébène rappelant les plus obscurs fils de soie…

Il s'arrêta devant elle, l'observant avec douceur. Elle plongea alors son regard dans les deux perles d'onyx aux éclats bleutés, véritables joyaux de nuit soulignés par de longs cils ténébreux.

- Isuzu…dit-il d'une voix plus légère qu'un murmure. Tu m'as beaucoup déçu, tu sais.

Elle commanda à ses jambes de bouger, ses bras de ramper, mais rien n'y fit, sa terreur la paralysait. Posant sur elle des yeux emplis d'une tendre pitié, il poursuivit avec un calme presque surnaturel :

- Tu sais que je déteste faire ça. Alors pourquoi te dresses-tu toujours contre moi ?

Sa voix faible était couverte par le vent. Pourtant chaque son émanant de sa bouche résonnait dans la tête de la jeune femme, comme une litanie macabre.

- Je n'aime pas te faire du mal, Isuzu, mais en tant que chef de notre clan, je ne peux pas tolérer ton attitude, tu comprends ?

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Le cœur de la maudite explosaitde terreur, elle ne songeait plus à fuir, elle ne parvenait plus à penser à quoi que se soit, elle ne percevait plus rien du monde qui l'entourait…si ce n'est cette voix douce et pénétrante et ce visage à la monstrueuse beauté penché sur elle.

- Je fais ça pour toi. Je fais ça parce que je t'aime.

Il esquissa un sourire tendre qui ne fit qu'augmenter la frayeur de la femme cheval. Il écarta du bout de ses doigts fins quelques mèches de la longue chevelure corbeau de Rin, qui couvrait son visage d'albâtre tel un voile mortuaire.

- Comme tu es belle, Isuzu, murmura-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

Il se pencha sur elle, passant une main sous la nuque délicate de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser charnel et glacé sur ses lèvres douces comme les plumes d'un ange. Pendant qu'il savourait son parfum de Lys, son goût fruité ; il enfonça l'ongle de son pouce dans la fine peaude son cou jusqu'au sang, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Quand la bouche de sa magnifique proie s'entrouvrit, il approfondit le baiser…

_Quand la peur devient désir. La douleur, plaisir._

Elle répondit à son baiser, bien que son corps continuait de trembler, hurlant la terreur qui le possédait. Parmi les tremblements d'effroi, naquit un doux frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine tandis que les lèvres d'Akito déserter les siennes pour goûter chaque parcelle de sa gorge offerte.

- Akito…murmura-t-elle avec volupté.

Son esprit se fit de plus en plus brumeux sous les caresses de l'étrange jeune homme. Comment l'être qui lui inspirait tant de répulsion…Ses sensations, ses sentiments se mêlaient, noyant ses réflexions sous un flot d'images indistinctes. Et dans cette mer déchaînée de souvenirs présents et passés, elle ne perçut qu'un seul visage…

Akito

Sentant les larmes brûler ses yeux d'ébène, elle prit alors conscience de l'atroce vérité. Elle l'aimait. Elle aimait cet être ignoble comme on aime une drogue, sachant qu'elle ne fait que nous détruire. Elle se sentait perdre pieds devant cette cruelle dépendance, devant une telle impuissance face à son impitoyable prédateur.

Cessant ses baisers charnels, le chef des Soma saisit la fragile maudite par la nuque, tirant violement sur sa chevelure de velours, pour l'obliger à lui faire face. Il observa avec satisfaction le visage baigné de larmes de la jeune femme et plongea son regard impénétrable dans les deux lunes noires de l'ange meurtri :

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et envoûtante.

Il approcha lentement son visage du sien.

- Tu me détestes ? murmura-t-il, entrouvrant à peine sa bouche glacée.

S'approchant encore, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

- Je te dégoûte ? susurra-t-il, presque imperceptiblement.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues laiteuses, recueillant les perles d'eau cristallines sur le bout de langue.

- N'oublie pas Isuzu, ajouta-t-il en prenant délicatement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Tu es à moi.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle perçut avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Un sourire troublant naquit sur les lèvres pâles du mystérieux jeune homme. Il prit dans ses bras sa proie vaincue, l'emportant à travers la plaine morte et brûlée, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres de cette nuit sans lune.


	2. réponses aux reviews

_Ben en fait j'ai eu plein d'autres reviews () donc je réponds (rien de plus normal) !_

****

**Réponses aux reviews !**

****

Alors comme d'habitude

**En gras : les reviews**

_En italique : les réponses aux reviews_

**From****: Sei.Yukino ( http/ )**

Heu comment dire j'adore mais c'est trop court et c'est un peu frustrant. Enfin c pas grave!

_Merciii__ ! Je sais que c'est très court, mais c'est juste un trip que j'me suis payé, faut pas chercher. J'avais envie de faire Akito le plus classe possible mais comme j'ai plein de fic commencées, je peux pas me permettre de faire plus long ou d'en faire plein d'autres (même si j'ai toujours 3666666660000000000000000000 idées, c'est super frustrant (comme tu dis) parske j'ai pa le temps de les écrireeuhhhh sniiiiiiiiiffff._

_Enfin bon j'en écrirais sûrement d'autres des comme ça (suffit que je me remette à lire du Anne Rice, ça va m'inspiré lollll)_

**From: Ayumi( )**

... Je ne trouve pas les mots, mais mon silence en dit long ... Bravo !

_(O.O) wahou ! ça c'est de la review qui fait plaisiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Ben j'suis trop contente d'avoir réussit à te…te…te couler l'bec lolll_

_Merci je suis très heureuse que ça t'aies plu _

**From****: thoru0509( )**

OUAH y'a une suite ?  
si oui je la veux ! akitoxrin sa le fais !

_Euh…ya-t-il une suite ? très bonne kestion ! A priori …non, c'est censé être un one-shot (é puis g pas l'temps, j'ai pas l'temps, j'ai pas l'temps / _mais si tu as le temps, tu pourrais faire une suite_/ NONNNN ! faut finir les autres fics d'abord / _mé juste une petite suite de rien du tout ?_ / NON HORS DE KESTION ! _

_Ça yé le dédoublement de personnalité à déjà commencer, ki a di ke ca rendait fou les manga ?_

_Bon honnetement je c pas si je ferais une suite un jour, mais si j'en fais une ce ne sera peut-être plus centré sur Rin (kel sera la prochaine victime d'Akito NIARK NIARK NIARK !)_

_Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions._

**From****: Spoil Spoil Spoil!( )**

AKITO EST UNE FILLE! (spoil du dernier volume)

_OUI JE SAIS ! j'ai pas vu d'image ni rien, mais j'ai lu des fics qui évoké la « féminisation » d'Akito. Alors j'explique pourkoi je dis « il » dans toute ma fic lorsque je parle d'Akito._

_1 : Je n'ai vu aucune preuve, é moi tant ke je lé pas vu de mes propres yeux à moi, je mts ça ds la case « délires possibles é immaginablement tordus du mangaka » donc à vérifier._

_2 : c'est juste une remarque : Si c une fille, c'est rudement bien caché _

_3 : DE TOUTES FACONS : même si c'est une fille, Rin n'est pas censée le savoir, é comme ma fic é du point de vue de Rin, c'est « il » car pour Rin, c'est un homme._

_4 : Dernière remarque : j'avais déjà lu k'Akito était une fille, donc c'est pas grave, mais à l'avenir, eske tu pourrais éviter le spoil parske je supporte pas kon me raconte la fin, ça pourri tout le suspennnnnnnnnssssssss !_

_voila_

**From****: katoru87 ( http/ )**

Bon, je vois que je suis un peu à la bourre pour reviewer cette histoire ; personne n'est parfait c'est bizarre. Attention, hein, j'ai pas dit mauvais (c'est au contraire trés bien écrit) mais bizarre. En tout cas, c'est original et c'est ce qui compte  
Voilà, c'était juste pour te dire que j'ai bien aimé (et que j'attend la suite de tes fics Gundam wing Ben oui, j'allais pas t'épargner)  
Bisous  
Katoru  
PS: Akito est peut-être une fille, mais pour moi, il restera toujours un garçon, car je pense qu'il en était un à la base, mais que, devant la perte de vitesse (et aussi d'intérêt il faut bien le dire!) de son manga l'auteur a eu besoin de ce coup de théâtre pour relancer l'histoire. Et je trouve ça trés nul. Il est temps qu'elle écrive le mot fin, car Fruit basket devient un remake des "feux de l'amour" (sans rire!)

_C'est pas moi ki vais me vexer d'un tt chtit retar de rien du tt (ce serai l'hopital ki se fou de la charité', ya ka voir j'aurai du repondre a cette reviews ya au moins 4mois GOMEEEEEEENN NASSSSSSSSSSSSSAIIIII !) _

_J'ai pas trop compris ske tu voulé dire, mais g retenu ke tu trouV ça bien, donc je suis contente !_

_Pour la suite…ben j'y travaille (meme si je sui plus sur les choristes que sur les autres fic GW, mais en fait il faut que je finisse ma fic « comte cain » (jV yarivé !) é j'mi remet !)_

_Merci de ta patience._

_Je sais pas vraiment skil en é d'Akito, et j'espere sincèrement que si c'est une fille, il ya une très bonne explication. J'espere ke c'est pas juste un coup de théatre placé là pr faire un effet « surprise ». J'ai trop de respect pr la mangaka de FB pr pensé ke c'est juste un coup mal inspiré. PITIEEEE KE l'UN DE MES MANGA PREFERE NE VIRE PAS AU FEUX DE L'AMOUR ! (je souffre déjà trop de devoir me payé tt les épisodes tout les jours à cause de ma mère --')_

_Micii__ pour ta review !_

**From****: Djehra ( http/ )**

Nyo...pas mal du tout du tout!

Mais pour que cette fic soit vraiment bien tu devrais remplacer Rin/Isuzu par...moi XD Ben quoi? C'est bien connu que j'aime profondément mon Akito! 

Allez, sérieusement, je te félicite...c'est génial! Tu est sûre qu'il n'y a pas de suite? éè

_Lolllll__, j'ai bocoup aimé ta review ! _

_C'est vrai que même si ça fé trè bobo de se crouté sur des cailloux, on aimérai bien ê a la place d'Isuzu….supervovo complement dans la lune AKITO JE SUIS TA CHOSE FAIT DE MOI CE KE TU VEU !...humhum keske je disé moi'''_

_Ben non ya pa de suite, je trouve ke ça gacherai le mystère de faire une suite, é pui pour l'instant g vraiment pas d'idée pr une suite, é puis j'ai plein d'otre fic a écrire, ce serait de la folie de continué mes one shot ! O.o !_

**From: Nelja ( http/ )**

Salut!

J'ai découvert cette fic grâce à la communauté "Les méchants à l'honneur", et comme d'habitude ils conseillent des trucs sympa, je suis venue jeter un oeil.

Je ne suis pas déçue. Je trouve cette fic très bien écrite, avec une ambiance noire et sensuelle très bien rendue. Akito est très in character ; pour Rin, je ne la connais pas assez pour savoir si ça a un fond de vérité ou si au contraire tu as voulu créer un effet spécial en rendant si faible un personnage qui est si fort d'habitude.

Mais dans tous les cas, c'était bien.

_Il existe une communauté « les méchants à l'honneur » ? é kelkun m'a fé de la pub dedans ? (O.O) la fille qui débarque_

_ j'sui trop contente !_

_MERCIIIIIIII POUR TOUT CES COMPLIMENTS ! c vrai ke c surtout une fic d'ambiance, ya carrément pas d'histoire, j'sui contente que t'aie apprécié le coté « noire et sensuelle » (t'a tré bien défini, j'voi pa comment dire autrement)._

_Moi non plus je ne connais pas très bien Rin, mais comme elle parait assez forte, j'ai voulu ke sa seule et unique faiblesse soit son amour/sa peur pour Akito._

_Voila merci encore !_

_PS : c'est une très bonne idée de faire une communauté sur les méchants : VIVE LES MECHANNNNTTTSSSS !(jesabel, alexis, akabane, akito, nakago, treize, zeck, folken, envy, lust, yuto, fuma(qd il é méchant bien sur), toga, rociel, muraki, santino…ecttt j'en oublie pleinnn !)_

**From****: Mitsukochan( )**

bon j'arrive un peu tard pour avoir un rar mais 'est pas tres dramatique. ca m'empeche pas de donner mon avis.  
on va commencer par le début  
1) j'ai vraiment aimé cette os. je ne sais aps si c'est nécéssaire de faire une suite. moi ej trouve ca tres bien comme ca. mais si tu fais un suite tu peux compter sur moi  
2) je sais pas si t'as bien d'écrire la review de "spoil spoil spoil" parce que des personnes (comme moi) qui lisent les rar peuvent avoir des mauvaises surprises. bon moi aussi j'avais lu ca quelque part mais si je ne l'avais pas fait j'aurai été plutot fachée d'apprendre ca dans une rar de fanfic.

sinon c'était vraiment super

bravo !

_Kestion__, au risque d'avoir l'air très stupide,c'est koi « rar » ? « réponse au réview » ? '_

_Ça m'fé plisir que t'apprécie !_

_Vi__ c'est vrai que j'aurai p-ê du repondre par mail ou autre, mais….j'y ai pas pensé..''' (poliogirl is still here !)._

_Merci encore._

**From****: Orlina ( http/ )**

waou c'est sublime...tout simplement sublime!  
Chaque phrase est construite de magnière si poétique, et tout s'enchaine et tout s'accorde avec une harmonie vraiment impressionnante!

y a pas à dire, si ce OS est court il n'en reste pas moins extra!

Kissouilles à toi ;)

ton Orlina

_Orliiiiiiinnaaaa__ ! décidement ! ke de reviews tu m'a envoyé toi ossi ! _

_Et en plus pour dire des choses aussi gentilles ! c'est trop pour moi ! c'trooo kawaiiiiiiiiiii _

_MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !_

_ROOOOOOOOO BISOUUUSS : **MOUAH !**_

**From****: Chaya( )**

Fait un autre chapitre! Lol. Elle veut bien me laisser sa place, Rin? Chaya perverse...

_Disolé__, pas d'autre chap pour l'instant (et surement pas d'autre chap pour cette fic, mais on sait jamais avec mes idées tordues…')_

_Ben demande à Rin, essai de négocier . Mais vu son tempérament, ça va pas être facile '_

_Bonne chance ;-)_

****

_Supervovo _

_PS : je republierais ce chapitre complété si je reçois d'autres reviews. (ben quoi on peut toujours rêver non ? ) _


End file.
